A Little Misunderstanding
by NobodyGetsOutAliveKid
Summary: Beck tries to surprise Jade for their anniversary but it looks like they won't even make it till then. On their little break Jade finds a new guy and Beck doesn't like it one bit.
1. Chapter 1

"Beck!" Jade shouted as she stormed into the classroom, "Cat just told me she saw you out with Tori the other day!" She huffed and crossed her arms, her pierced brow was raised and her eyes full of anger, more than the usual.

"Babe, relax," Beck responded, "Tori and I are just friends, how many times do I have to tell you that. Can we not have this argument in the middle of class?" He gently touched her arm and tried to urge her to sit next to him.

She pulled away from him, "No! Cat says she's seen you two hanging out almost everyday Beck, so what you're blowing me off for her?!"

He furrowed his eyebrows together and shook his head, "What, no, I'm not blowing you off, look she's helping me okay."

"Helping you with what?" She waited for an answer but before he could say anything Mr. Sikowitz came into the classroom and told everyone to take a seat. As much as she wanted to continue this little conversation Jade reluctantly stomped over to the nearest seat that was on the opposite side of the room as Beck.

That day in class felt longer than usual and when it was finally over Jade grabbed her bag and headed out the door, pushing past everyone and not even looking at Beck. She went to her locker and started to gather her things for the next class, she closed her locker to find her so-called boyfriend standing there. She rolled her eyes and began walking away. "Jade," He called after her, "Tori was just helping me shop, come on I'm not blowing you off. If you want I'm free today, we can go back to my RV."

She turned around a looked at him, "You took her out shopping, what for?"

Beck quickly tried to think of a lie, he couldn't tell Jade that Tori was helping him pick out a present for his anniversary with Jade that was coming up. "She was helping me pick our a present for my mom's birthday." He finally said.

"Liar," she said simply, "your mom's birthday isn't for another six months. You're cheating on me with Tori a girl you know I hate…"

"To be fair you hate everyone," Beck interrupted her without thinking and that fire of hate flickered even brighter in her eyes for a few seconds.

"We're over," Jade said through gritted teeth and walked away.

"Jade! Come on, you're over reacting." He yelled down the hall and all she did was wave a dismissive hand toward him before disappearing around the corner.

Tori appeared shortly after, a smile on her face. "Hey Beck, did you end up buying that—"

"Not now Tori," He snapped, "Yeah I did buy it but I might as well return it now, Jade and I are over.

A puzzled expression flashed across her face, "Wh-what? Why?"

"She thinks I'm cheating on her with you," He ran his fingers through his hair and walked over to his locker.

"B-but you're not. I mean we're not dating, why would she even think that?" She walked over to him and leaned against a nearby locker.

"Remember when we ran into Cat, yeah well she told Jade and you know how jealous she gets." He closed his locker and shrugged.

"Oh Beck, I'm sorry this is my fault." Tori frowned and looked down at the ground.

Beck shook his head, "No, it's okay, I should have known Cat would tell her and it did look suspicious because we couldn't tell Cat the truth about what we were doing either other wise Jade would definitely find out. I'll try talking to her tomorrow; you know I just wanted to make this anniversary special somehow. Well I gotta get to class, I'll see you later."

"Okay," Tori nodded and waved goodbye.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic ever, I got the idea after seeing Dan's tweets about a jealous Beck. I've written stories before but never ones based on characters in a TV Show and I hope I'm portraying the characters at least somewhat decently. There will be more chapters, I'm just setting up for a jealous!Beck instead of writing that right off the back. Let me know what you think, I apologize if it sucks, any feedback is welcome. Thanks and enjoy! Oh and if something like this was already written let me know, I didn't steal anything intentionally.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, you're never gonna believe who I saw last night," Andre said as he approached Beck.

"Hey," Beck nodded and grabbed his drink from the vending machine, "Who'd you see?"

"I was taking out my new girl to Karaoke Dokie, right, and just as we were leaving I saw Jade walked in with some guy. I don't think she saw me but it looked very date like. Haven't you guys only been broken up for a week?" Andre went to get a drink of his own from the vending machine.

"Really?" He responded trying to hide the fact that this news didn't bother him, during their last break up there wasn't a guy that was willing to ask her out and the ones who were put up to it were shot down harshly. Now this time they have only been broken up a week and she was out on a date. Was there finally another guy who could see past her façade of wickedness? The bell rang, being Beck back to reality and hurried off to class alongside Andre.

They all took their seats, Beck towards the back, Andre took a seat toward the front, Jade sat next to him since it was the only open seat when she got there. Beck took out his Pear Phone and quickly sent Andre a text:

_You should ask Jade about the guy you saw her with last night._

Andre quickly replied:

_Nah man, I'm good._

Beck shot his friend a little glare but then typed up a reply:

_Just ask her, you don't have to be so direct you can just ask how her night went._

Andre shook his head and began to reply:

_It could be nothing…_

Before Beck could reply Sikowitz walked in so everyone put their phones away before he took them away.

After class Beck caught up with Andre in the hallway, "Some friend you are," he said half joking but half serious as well.

Andre took out a bag of sunflower seeds from his bag and ate one, "Beck, you and Jade aren't together, she's allowed to date other people." He offered some of the sunflower seeds to his friend.

"I know she is…" He shook his head at the seeds and Andre shrugged and continued to snack on them. "I just want to know how serious it is."

"I don't think its that serious if you two have only been broken up for a week." Andre laughed. He spotted Tori walking down the hallway, "Hey Tori!" He called to her and she smiled and waved.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked as she approached them.

"You're friends with Jade, Beck here wants to know about the guy I saw her with last night." He popped a sunflower seed in his mouth.

"Dude," Beck glared at Andre, "Would you be quiet."

"Jade and I aren't friends according to her, but wait you saw her with a guy?" Tori's eyes grew wide with curiosity. "Beck I thought you talked to her, I thought you guys were on the road of recovery."

He looked at Tori a bit peeved, "I tried talking to her but she wouldn't exactly listen and if she was on a date last night then we are far from the road of recovery."

"More like the path of destruction," Andre laughed but his smile soon faded when no one laughed along, "I'm sorry man," he said with a straight expression and patted Beck on the back.

Robbie walked down that stairs and noticed his friends. "Hey," he smiled and joined the conversation. "What are we all talking about?"

"Jade's new boy," Andre nodded.

"Shut up," Beck replied, gritting his teeth together.

Tori shrugged, "I can try to talk to her and get any information on the guy but come on, why would Jade tell me anything?"

Both the guys nodded in agreement, "You're right," they said simultaneously.

Beck saw Jade approaching and tried to quickly change the subject, "So then this guy just cuts off his big toe—" Jade glanced at them weirdly as she passed them.

Once she was gone the group dispersed, "Wait, what happened to the guy who cut off his big toe?!" Robbie wondered and looked at Rex.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here is the next chapter, I meant to write this up and post it earlier but I had writer's block and had no idea how to progress the story. I only had the beginning and the end in my head but not the middle part. And after rereading it again after I first posted this, I noticed I said _Jade's new girl_ instead of _Jade's new boy_, oops, hopefully not many people caught that before I fixed it. There shouldn't be any other errors, but if their are just let me know. I'm half asleep right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Beck was sitting outside with his friends during their lunch hour. They were talking about going to the movies over the weekend, he saw Jade walk across the parking lot to a car he didn't recognize and he nudged Andre. "Who's that?" He motioned over to the car Jade was now standing next to as she talked to the guy in the driver's seat.

"That's the guy I saw Jade with a few days ago." Andre shrugged.

"He doesn't go here does he?" Tori wondered.

Robbie shook his head, "I don't think so. I've never seen him."

Cat then joined them as she skipped to the table. "Hi," she said in her bubbly tone before sitting down at the table. "Hey what's Brian doing here?" She giggled.

"Do you know him Cat?" Beck asked as he looked at her.

"I saw them at the mall once, we only said hi before Jade dragged Brian away." She shrugged and stole a grape off from one of her friend's lunch.

"Brian, huh?" Beck raised an eyebrow and looked back at Jade who was now getting into the car. It wasn't long before he watched them drive away; he wondered where they were going but kept his thoughts to himself. He tried to think if Jade ever mentioned a Brian before, if he was an old friend but nothing came to mind.

"You alright?" Tori asked, she noticed that something was bothering Beck and she knew it was probably the guy they just saw Jade with.

Beck shook his head as if trying to clear his mind, "Yeah, I'm fine." He lied but tried to act normal. "If Jade found someone new then she found someone knew," His voice toward the end of his sentence obviously held a tone of annoyance. He stood up from the table and took the rest of his food with him. "I'm not hungry anymore, I'll catch you guys later." He walked away and tossed his food in a nearby trashcan before heading back into the school.

The school day ended and Jade didn't return after lunch which made Beck go crazy on the inside, imagining what they were doing. Beck was standing at his open locker packing his bag to head home when he noticed the tiny box wrapped with a small bow on top, his gift to Jade for their anniversary. He laughed at how his locker was decorated to show that he had no secrets yet there he stood, holding the one secret he tried to keep that tore his relationship apart.

He had tried again and again to tell Jade the truth but she kept brushing him off, telling him to go tell Tori, his new girlfriend. He sighed as he placed it back in his locker. The halls had cleared, as everyone seemed to have gone home. He heard one of the doors open and he looked to see who it was. Of all the people to walk in at the moment it had to be Jade. She froze for a second when she saw him and quickly looked away and walked to her own locker. Beck slammed his locker shut and walked over to her. "You weren't in Sikowitz's class today…" He said it as if it were a question when it was actual fact.

"Did I miss anything important?" She asked, her voice full of the usual intensity that people often mistook as anger and hatred. She shoved some books into her bag and tried to have a conversation with the boy who broke her heart.

"No, not really." He responded.

"Thought so," She rolled her eyes and closed her locker. "Bye," she said as she turned around and walked out. He trailed behind her and once they were outside he noticed Brian was sitting in his car waiting for her.

"Jade!" He stopped walking and called out to her.

She stopped as well and turned around, "What?!" She raised her pierced brow.

"Will you just talk to me for once?" He took a few steps closer to her.

"No!" She yelled in what seemed like disgust and made her journey back to Brian's car.

"Then I hope you have fun with Brian!" He shouted angrily after her.

"Oh I will!" She opened the car door and climbed in.

He ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his neck, he was so frustrated with her but more with himself and what he was feeling. He had never let himself get this way before, he had never associated himself with the green eyed monster that has been given the name of Jealousy by many people. He stomped off to his own car and drove home.

* * *

**Author Note's:** Sorry it took so long to update this, I didn't know what to have the next chapter be about. It might be about a week for another chapter because I am going on a mini vacation this week and won't be back until the weekend. Anyways all reviews are welcome and if you have been enjoying the story so far I hope that this lives up to your expectations.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Beck reached his RV he went inside and got on his laptop, without even thinking he went to The Slap and say Jade's newest update; something about introducing Brian to The Scissoring and then getting sushi afterward. He was about to slam his computer shut but he got a video chat invite from the one and only Moose. He accepted the invite hoping his old friend might make him feel better or at least distract him.

"Hey Moose," Beck smirked and adjusted his camera angle a little bit.

"Hey," Moose laughed and backed away from the camera so he wasn't so close. He was in a hockey jersey, which was typical for him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much, just had a fight with Jade." He shrugged.

"Another one?" Moose shook his head, "You gotta hang on to her man, she's a great kisser."

Beck had gotten up to grab a soda, almost missing the last part of what his friend said. "Well too late for that, she's on a date with some guy named Brian." Just saying his name made him angry to say the least. He took a drink from his canned soda and knitted his eyebrows together. He gave Moose a confused look, "Did you say she's a great kisser? How would you know that Moose, unless…"

"Uh, I hear my mom calling me, I gotta go Beck." He tried to end the chat but couldn't find the right button.

"Moose, did you kiss Jade? Is that where you were the night of the show? Because Jade wasn't there either, you know I put up with the girls trying to win you over the entire time you were here but if you ditched me the last night of your visit to go make out with Jade…" Beck couldn't even finish his sentence; he just shook his head in disbelief. "I thought you knew how much she meant to me."

"It wasn't like that," Moose tried to defend himself.

"It was exactly like that, I can't believe you. You aren't even denying that you kissed her." He reached for the top of his laptop and slammed it shut, not even saying bye to his so called friend. He stood up and grabbed his car keys and stormed out of his RV. He revved up the engine and started driving to the only sushi place Jade went to.

He walked into the restaurant and scanned the tables looking for the pale skinned girl. He spotted her, laughing with the guy and he walked over to them. "You kissed Moose!?" He yelled as he approached their table.

"Beck?" Jade said confused and stood up.

"Hey, calm down," Brian looked at Beck and then back at Jade who now seemed overly angry.

Beck looked at Brian, "You stay out of this!" He shouted and then directed his attention back to Jade. "It's bad enough for me to have to watch you be with this guy!" He motioned toward Brian who seemed to have taken that as an insult so he stood up and got closer to Beck, pushing him away.

"I think you need to leave." Brian said, shortness in his tone.

"I told you to stay out of this," He pushed back, not wanted to deal with him at the moment.

"Guys!" Jade shouted trying to get them to stop before something really started. She stood between them and faced Beck, "I don't know how you found out about me and Moose, but you shouldn't be jealous, we weren't together Beck and we aren't together now so back off."

"Jealous? No I'm not jealous Jade. I'm angry." He knew those two emotions pretty much came hand in hand for the most part, if you're jealous you're most likely angry but if you're angry that doesn't necessarily mean you're jealous and he didn't want to confirm his new found friendship with the green eyed monster to Jade just yet. "You betrayed me!"

"Betrayed you?! We were broken up, you didn't open that door, and you seemed to have moved on at that point." She responded not believing what Beck had just said.

"You're right, I didn't open that door but you know what you did. You walked away Jade, I was done fighting with you and you never listening, I felt like I was the only one working for our relationship! But fine, you want to blame that entire break up on me then go ahead but I never moved on, I tried to, oh believe me I tried to but you Jade," he sighed and lowered his voice a little bit, "You can't help who you fall in love with." There was just a few seconds of silence between them as those words sunk in for both of them.

Brian looked between the two of them and cleared his throat, when they were both unresponsive he moved around Jade and grabbed Beck's arm, pushing him backward again, trying to lead him to the exit. "It's time for you to go."

The hand on his arm brought him back to reality and the jealously and anger came back, he pulled away, "Don't touch me," he hissed and shoved Brian backward.

"Calm down man." Brian shouted back and pushed Beck with more force.

Beck's hands balled into fists as he stumbled a few feet backward. He pushed Brian back harder than before, making him stumble back onto his table, some of the dishes crashing to the floor.

Brian stood up and brushed himself off, "You shouldn't have done that." He shook his head and then pushed Beck with even more force, sending him back onto a stranger's table. People were already watching the yelling match that was happening moments ago but by now the entire restaurant was paying attention, even a few kids had their camera phones out.

After regaining his composure he tackled Brian to the ground, everything was a blur to him, his mind in a haze fill with emotions he wasn't used to dealing with. The two boys wrestled for a while, a few punches here and there, he felt Brian's fist upon the right side of his face and felt the searing pain with it but he didn't stop. Both of them had taken a pretty good beating by the time the manager pulled them away from each other.

Jade went to Brian's side to make sure he was okay and then glared at Beck. "Leave. Now." She said in a stern voice.

He nodded, "Fine," he said through heavy breaths, "You and Brian have a nice life." He pushed through the crowd around them and headed back to his car. He sat there for a few moments looking in the little car mirror and tried to assess the damage he had taken during his little brawl.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay for late night writing, my eyes are literally closing as I type up this last bit and I tried to edit this so hopefully there aren't too many horrible mistakes. Also sorry for taking so long to update, my mini vacation took a long time to recover from and then I had work and I honestly didn't know how to make Beck super jealous until tonight. I am going to write the next chapter tomorrow (or later today I guess) I am probably going to write a few chapters since I know exactly how I want them to go. Anyway's enjoy! Any feedback is welcome although not , I need to learn how to stop rambling in my author's notes, oh well.

**Edit:** Thanks to Sunshine-Midnight123 for reviewing my story and telling me I kept spelling Brian as Brain, I have fixed it which is why I had to repost this chapter. The next one will be up tonight!


	5. Chapter 5

Beck's phone buzzed on the counter as he placed a frozen pack of peas onto his black eye. He checked to see whom it was, he had multiple texts from his friends asking where he was and if he was all right.

_I saw the fight on The Slap man, you okay?_ That text was from Andre.

_You're not at school, are you okay?_ That one was from Tori.

He didn't bother replying to any of the texts, he didn't even read them all. He just turned his phone on and put it back on the counter. He walked over to his bed and laid down, the frozen peas still on his eye. He felt around his bed for the small remote that controlled his stereo and when he found it he turned on some music and closed his eyes. He was embarrassed to say the least, for having lost control to that level and getting into a physical fight with another person. Beck was always the one to at most just raise his voice; he stayed calm because that's what people expected from him but not this time.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew there was someone pounding on his door. He jolted awake, sitting up, forgetting that he had a bag of frozen peas on his face and it had fallen to lap. He took it in his hand and realized they weren't frozen anymore so he walked over to his little fridge and put them back. "Go away," he called out to whoever was at the other end of the door. The pounding continued. Beck turned off his stereo and sat back down on his bed, with his back against the wall. He had a headache and really didn't want to deal with whoever was outside. "I said go away!" He shouted again, this time silence.

A sigh of relief left his lips after a few minutes and he thought the person had gone away. But just as he thought he was alone his door flew open, someone had broken the lock and he knew only one person who could do that. He turned his gaze toward his now broken door and saw her. "Jade?"

She stood there, looking into his eyes for a few moments, a tinge of guilt, something she wasn't used to, pulsing through her. She glanced away from him and stared at the ground, "Yo-you weren't at school so I was worried." She shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Beck rolled his eyes, "You broke my door…again." He told her.

"Well if you would have answered it I wouldn't have had to do that." She told him, and she glanced behind her shoulder to see the damage. "I'll pay to get it fixed for you."

"Don't bother, I'll fix it later, I just need a new lock." He responded and silence filled the RV making it seem like a much smaller space between them than it was. "So, why are you here?" He finally asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." She admitted as she looked at him again and really examined the black eye he had gotten.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows together, "Well I'm fine, your boyfriend is probably looking for you though."

"Brian?" She laughed and sat next to Beck on his bed.

"I'm glad you think this is funny." He chuckled a bit as well.

"Brian isn't my boyfriend, he never was. He's an exchange student my parents decided to host for a few weeks." A devilish little grin appeared on her lips.

"And you couldn't tell me that before?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"You never asked, you just assumed plus it was fun making you squirm like that, I just never that you'd actually pick a fight with him Beck. I didn't think you'd get that jealous." She retorted.

"I'm not jealous and he started it." He started getting defensive and Jade just rolled her eyes. "Besides that doesn't change the fact that you made out with one of my best friends."

"We weren't together Beck and you know what, you tried to kiss Tori, you even went on a date with her." Her voice was slightly raised.

"Okay first of all you always say Tori isn't your friend and how do you even know I tried to kiss her?" He got up from his bed, not exactly wanting to be close to her anymore.

"True and that's none of your business." She scolded.

"Fine, okay well you checked up on me, shouldn't you be going back to school?" He sat down on his beanbag chair, still facing Jade.

"I'm not leaving until you admit you were jealous." She crossed her arms over her chest and got comfortable, scooting back so she could lean against the wall.

"I wasn't jealous." There was annoyance in his tone.

"Admit it Beck! You need to know how I feel every time some pretty girl throws themself at you!" She scoffed not believing how stubborn he was being right now.

He shook his head, "Those girls mean nothing, and they hardly throw themselves at me. You get jealous when a girl says hi to me Jade."

She shrugged, not even going to deny that fact, she knew she could get overly jealous but Beck had always been the one thing she never wanted to lose. "And Brian and Moose and any other guy mean nothing to me."

"I doubt that," he mumbled under his breath but she heard him.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It means you kissed my best friend!" Beck couldn't help but raise his voice for the last half of that sentence. "That means you felt something toward him! I never kissed another girl..." he stopped and in that second he remembered kissing Tori and Cat and even Trina, "...outside of acting in character" he added as an after thought, "I've never kissed another girl because I don't love them."

"Well I don't love Moose!" She shouted back, "I got caught up okay, it was a mistake but you know what, that was the first time I allowed myself to even start to feel like that after we broke up so I'm not sorry."

"Well good for you Jade, but you couldn't find a different guy to do that with?" He shook his head, "Look I don't want to argue with you right now, can you just leave."

She shook her head, "I told you I wasn't leaving."

"You're going to make me leave my own RV, that's just great Jade." He stood up from his beanbag and went to grab his keys that were closer to Jade and she grabbed them before he could. "Well I could just go into the house, taking my car keys doesn't really stop me from leaving."

"Yeah but you won't go there." She smiled and tilted her head a bit.

"And why won't I?" He looked at her a bit confused.

"Do your parents know about the nice shiner you got there?" She lifted her finger to her eye his silence answered her question. "Didn't think so, and I know you don't want to deal with your parents and all the questions they'll have when they see you. So just admit you got jealous and I'll leave."

"Fine," He said with a sigh of defeat, "I got jealous, okay, I didn't like seeing you with another guy and I definitely didn't like thinking about you kissing another guy, much less Moose." He paused for a few seconds, "But you know what? It's your jealously that broke us up this time, and you wouldn't even take a second to listen to me."

She smiled when he finally admitted defeat, but it faltered when he continued to talk about their current break up. "Alright," she shrugged "I'm listening."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I meant to write more today but I had an unexpected family get together. I will write more tomorrow after work. I think this story is almost over. All feedback is welcome, and if you want me to take a crack at another story to write feel free to send it in. I hope you like this one so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Beck froze at her words unsure if he heard her correctly, "Really? So you're going to listen to what I have to say?" He folded his arms across his chest, "And not yell and storm off?"

Jade looked at him and sighed, "I'll try not to."

He pressed his lips together and nodded a bit, "Fair enough." He plopped down back on the beanbag; he pinched the bridge of the nose feeling a headache coming on. He tried to gather his thoughts; he finally looked at Jade and took a deep breath. "I never cheated on you with Tori or anyone. Yeah Cat saw her and I hanging out and I didn't lie about the part of her helping me buy a gift. I just lied about whom the gift was for."

"But you still took her shopping, I could have helped you, I wouldn't have wanted to but I could have." She shrugged.

"I didn't want your help," Beck replied with a small smirk on his lips.

"And why didn't you want my help?" Jade asked offended.

"C'mon Jade, I thought you would piece it all together by now." He chuckled. He leaned over and opened a nearby drawer and dug around for the small box that contained the gift he bought while shopping with Tori. Once he found it he tossed it towards Jade as best as he could with his bad eye. Jade had to lean to the side in order to catch but the box did make it to her hands. "Tori was helping me pick out an anniversary gift for you, because let's face it Andre and Robbie wouldn't have helped and Cat can't keep a secret. I just wanted a second opinion on some things I thought you would like."

Jade turned the wrapped box over and over again in her hands, her lips curling into a small smile but she tried to hide it. She did feel guilty now, jumping to the conclusion that she was being cheated on but she always felt that Tori could steal Beck away at any moment. It was crazy, she knew that, but ever since Tori showed up at school and kissed him during that acting exercise just to make her jealous worked; and then during their last break up when she saw them about to kiss, that wasn't acting. "I'm sorry," she mumbled in a whisper glancing up from the box in her hands and into his eyes. She looked back at the present, "So" she drew out the word and then bit her bottom lip. "Can I open it?" She laughed quietly and made a little tear in the wrapping paper.

Beck stood up and snatched the present from her. "No, because it's not yours, this is a present for my girlfriend." He put the box back in the drawer and watched as Jade pouted and crossed her arms together. "It can be yours, if you want to be my girl again."

Jade taped her finger on her arm as they were still crossed over her chest, pretending to think it over. "I don't know if I can be with a guy who starts a fight with any other guy I hang out with." She flashed a mischievous grin at him.

Beck laughed, "That was a one time thing, but I need to be with a girl that isn't going to make out with my best friends. She can be a jealous type even though it's unnecessary because my girl…my girl is going to be the most beautiful one in the world and no one can replace her."

"And that was a one time thing Beck," She responded thinking about the kiss she shared with Moose. She couldn't help but smile at his last words and she stood up and walked over to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, "Can I have my present now?"

Beck knitted his eyebrows together and tried to get a read on Jade, trying to figure out what was going on in that mind of hers. "Depends, can I call you my girlfriend again?"

She grinned and closed the space between their lips; she let her fingers tangle in his hair. Their lips danced upon each other for a few moments before she pulled away. "Does that answer your question?" She raised her eyebrow and gave him another quick kiss.

He nodded and got the present out of the drawer again and handed it to her, "Then I guess you can open it."

She took the present from him and opened it. Her eyes grew wide and took out the chain that had a ring dangling from it. "No way." She playfully punched Beck in the shoulder to which he grunted in pain since he was still sore from the day before. "Sorry," she said gently rubbing the area where she hit him, "I can't believe you found this." Jade held the ring in her fingers; it was a duplicate of the ring the main character wore in her favorite movie, The Scissoring. It was after all about a bride who came back to life and used a pair of scissors to kill her two best friends. She already had the actual pair of scissors as a Christmas gift from Cat and she already had a duplicate of the wedding dress so the ring was one of the few things she still needed.

"So you like it, I put it on a necklace because it's the exact size it's suppose to be in the movie which I know is a little big for you." He smirked.

"I love it." She told him as she put it on her finger and he was right, it was a little big. She handed him the necklace and turned around, moving her hair out of the way. Without having to say anything Beck helped her put the necklace on, his fingertips brushing against her collarbones as he put the necklace on her something she could have done herself. Once it was on she let her hair fall back down and turned back around to face him, "Maybe more than I love you," she smiled and reached up with her right hand to tangle back into his hair.

"Ouch," he joked and leaned in to kiss her. "I love you too babe," he laughed after pulling away.

"How's your eye?" She asked him as she looked at the bruising.

"It hurts, not going to lie." He nodded, "I am not a fan of what jealousy did to me. Where is Brian from anyway, he has a very good right hook?" He took her hand and they walked back over to the bed, sitting on it.

"I think he's from Canada." She laughed as he played with her hand for a while. "Let me get you some ice, it might help." She walked over to his little fridge and grabbed some frozen bag of vegetables. She sat back down on the bed and leaned against the wall, "Come here," she pulled him closer and let him rest his head on her legs as she gently placed the cold bag onto his eye. "Next time you get into a fight, tell them to avoid your pretty face." She said with another laugh.

Beck laughed with her, "I'll try to keep that in mind, although I don't plan on getting into any other fights."

"Good," She nodded with a happy sigh. It was nice to be back with him, even just hanging out, she didn't like seeing him hurt but she was happy where she was in this moment. "So what's with the really expensive gift?"

He opened his one good eye and looked at her, "It was for our anniversary, I almost returned it, I'm glad I didn't though. Every penny and every bruise was worth it, even though our anniversary was technically yesterday."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think this is the last chapter, I've hit writers block which is why it kind of ends abruptly but I wanted it to end with Beck and Jade getting back together and that's what they did. I hope you enjoyed this take on a jealous!Beck and as for any The Scissoring facts, I looked up the movie info on Victorious Wiki just to be sure so hopefully it's all good. This is my first story on here and I hope I did a decent job, any and all reviews are welcome and if you have a suggestion for what I can write next please send it my way.


End file.
